ellieschatclubfandomcom-20200214-history
Ludwig and the Old Redstonists
Ludwig and the Old Redstonists is the sixteenth instalment of the Minecraftia series. It will be published in August 2017 during Minecraftia Month. Synopsis Exploring several portals, our heroes find themself in a world similar to Minecraftia. It is surrounded with numerous old and decaying redstone creations. Lead by the Old Redstonists, they say something that catches Ludwig's attention. Could the original leader of the Old Redstonists be one of Ludwig's own teammates? And if so, can they find the location of his damsel in distress? Plot Chapter 1: The Old Redstonists Four people walked out. "Starla, Ida, David, Albert," said Gerald. "Gerald. Our old leader," said Albert. "What?" I asked. "Yep. He was our leader," said David. "He left us!" exclaimed Ida. "I didn't wanna be part of your stuck up brand!" exclaimed Gerald. "What happened to Kate? Did she leave you?" asked David. Gerald punched him and pinned him against the wall. "Never say her name again. I will kill you!" exclaimed Gerald. "Who's Kate?" asked Witherstorm. "That doesn't matter! She was kidnapped! You may have had the chance to save your loved ones but I didn't!" yelled Gerald. Chapter 2: Gerald's Sorrow "Gerald. Calm down. Please," begged Ellie. Gerald punched David one more time and walked back to his group. "Kate was his..." Randy said. "His what?" asked Witherstorm. "You know what," replied Gerald. "Oh..." said Witherstorm. "I'm sorry," I said. "How? You didn't know her. You never met her," replied Gerald. "That may be the case. But I hope you find her. One day," I said. "I can't. The portal room is the reason I lost her. I don't know which portal she was taken to," replied Gerald. "You don't have to worry about that. She's in this world," said Starla. "And why should I trust you?" asked Gerald. "Remember the map we made?" asked Ida. "Yes," replied Gerald. Chapter 3: To Catch A Kate We all followed the Old Redstonists into the dome. Inside was a map. A big 9 x 9 map. "This is our world. It's bigger than yours. From what's been discovered," said Albert. There were six dots on the map. Red, for Albert. Green, for Starla. Purple, for David. White, for Ida. Turquoise, for Gerald. There was also a pink dot. "Kate! She's alive!" exclaimed Gerald. "Awesome!" I said. "Are we going to find her?" asked Ida. "Can we opt out?" asked Max. "No!" yelled Ellie. "Fine," said Vos. Chapter 4: Heading Out Kate was not far. She was two squares on the map ahead of us. "She's not that far," I said. "No! She isn't!" exclaimed Gerald. "C'mon! Let's go find her!" exclaimed SLG1. "Yeah!" replied Jude. We all exited the dome. We set out immediately, packing lots of food. We all had full diamond armor and swords. We crafted bows, just in case. "Let's go find Gerald's damsel in distress!" exclaimed I. "Yeah! Y'know I seriously haven't seen Kate in three years," replied Gerald. "You think she'll recognize you?" I asked. "Let my hair grow out, but, I hope so," replied Gerald. Chapter 5: Special Entertainment "Did you know every year in real life is equivalent to four Minecraft years?" asked Randy. "So, a year has passed in reality since we were sucked into Minecraft?" I asked. "Apparently," replied Gerald. "Also, if every block is a square meter, then we as a species are 750 pounds each. We're morbidly obese!" exclaimed Randy. "And you're proud of that?" asked Witherstorm. "Gerald, how old are you if only a year has passed?" asked Ellie. "43. Kate is 17," replied Gerald. "WHAT?" exclaimed Jude. "Joke!" replied Gerald. "Ah, was gonna say..." began Jimbob. "You've done enough saying today," replied Gerald. "So, you're not 43?" asked Witherstorm. "No. Can't remember the exact age, Minecraft time is much faster than real life time. Probably 19? 20?" replied Gerald. "22," replied Ida. "Shut up. I'm not 22," said Gerald. "Then how old are you? Clearly 14," I said. "I'm definitely late teens or early 20's by now," replied Gerald. Chapter 6: Time Flies We had travelled over 10,000 blocks and not realized it. We had arrived to where Kate was being held captive. "This is it. The moment of truth," I said. We all embraced ourselves and organized our things. "Here's hoping she's okay," said Randy. "She was on the map like three hours ago," replied Kenney. We all stared at the giant monument. It was made of sea-type blocks, such as prismarine and sea lanterns. Almost like an ocean monument above sea level, but much bigger. "How do we get in?" asked Petra. "We build our way up," I replied. Chapter 7: An Ocean Monument? We collected several blocks. The biome was unidentifiable. It was made of prismarine. Gerald looked around at the turquoise-themed biome with a look of wonder on his face. I wasn't sure if it was because he liked turquoise or he was happy to be able to see Kate again. I was glad to see him enthusiastic, however. We all built our way up into the entrance, 50 blocks above the foundation. We looked at the interior. It was prismarine with red carpet. The wall facing north was made of stone bricks, and there was an obsidian dome on the roof. "This place looks nice!" I said. "Yeah. Sure," replied Gerald. "Hey, Ludwig, c'mere," called David. I went over to him. Chapter 8: The Riddle "It's a riddle," said David. "Only those of great mind shall see beyond thee that is not what it seems, those of great mind shall break the crutches of great strength and evil, and righteously reclaim what has been taketh from thee." "But what does it mean?" asked Starla. "Is the great mind Ludwig?" asked Albert. "I don't think so," replied Ida. "Reclaim what has been taketh... Well, my two cents is on the great mind being Gerald," I said. "Good theory," replied David. "Perhaps you should ask him?" suggested Albert. I looked at Gerald. Chapter 9: Solved I walked over to Gerald. "Hello?" he said. "Only those of great mind shall see beyond thee that is not what it seems, those of great mind shall break the crutches of great strength and evil, and righteously reclaim what has been taketh from thee," I replied. "What does that mean?" asked Gerald. "It's the riddle over there," I replied. "Ah. You want me to solve it? I'm great at riddles," asked Gerald. "That's exactly what I wanted you to do," I replied. Gerald gave a look as if he was thinking. He walked over to the stone brick wall and tapped on it. He turned around. "The stone bricks... they have silverfish in them!" exclaimed Gerald. "What?" asked Witherstorm. "'Thee that is not what it seems.' It must be talking about silverfish stone!" exclaimed Gerald. Gerald mined the stone bricks, killing all of the silverfish. He uncovered a lever. "Kate must be trapped in the obsidian dome!" exclaimed Gerald. "She is?" I asked. Chapter 10: Kate Gerald flipped the switch. The dome opened and a woman fell out. "Kate?" exclaimed Gerald. "Gerald?" replied the woman. Kate and Gerald hugged each other. "It's been so long! How did you survive?" asked Gerald. "When you sit perfectly still so your hunger doesn't go down fast, a stack of bread can last you years," replied Kate. "Ah," said Gerald. "I recognize your Old Redstonist friends, but who are the others?" asked Kate. "Shortly after you were kidnapped, I met up with Randy, Kyle, Kenney, and Von Miller over there. Then a few months ago I met Ludwig and his crew. He has more friends in their world," explained Gerald. Kate's face lit up. "Do you know the way out?" she asked. "No," I replied. Her face went dim again. "Well, if you want to find out, we should go to the End," said Kate. "Why?" I asked. The entire monument shook up. "What was that?" asked Gerald. "You felt that too, right?" asked Jimbob. "Totally!" replied Kate. A gigantic Cedryth destroyed the entire top half of the monument. "LUDWIIIIG. YOU REALLY THOUGHT YOU WOULD ESCAPE YOUR OLD FRIEND RAVENCLAW UNTOUCHED? HEH, I DON'T THINK SO!" yelled Cedryth. I looked visibly shaken. I could not believe what was happening. "Ravenclaw? That's who kidnapped me!" exclaimed Kate. "He did? Well, that's what he evolved into!" I replied. Chapter 11: The Ultimate Enemy "KAAAAAAAATE!" yelled Cedryth. "GET TO THE END!" yelled Kate. "Why?" I asked. "BECAUSE ENDCRAFTIA LIVES THERE!" yelled Kate. "Who?" I asked. "The guy who created the End! He's one of three Gods!" replied Gerald. "He is?" I said. Kate built an End portal and pushed me and Gerald in. She went in next and then the rest of the group. Characters *LudwigVonKoopa22 *Gerald-XR-Donovan *Witherstorm *Juderonald *SuperLaserGuy1 *Jim Bob *Petra *Ellie *GettinRandy66 *KyleJeremyMcCulloch123 *KenneyKenney123 *VonMiller *Max *Vos *Starla *Ida *David *Albert *Kate *Cedryth Trivia *Several revelations are made in this book: **It is revealed that four years have passed since Ludwig's Adventure. **It is revealed that a year in the real world is equivalent to four Minecraft years. **It is revealed that Kate was kidnapped around the same events of Ludwig's Adventure. **It is revealed that food can last years in the Minecraft universe. **It is revealed that Ravenclaw was the one who kidnapped Kate. *It is implied that Kate has access to either Creative Mode or Cheats. She has End Portal Frames, which cannot be broken, and thus can only be hacked in using Cheats/Commands or Creative Mode. Category:Stories Category:EllegaardRedstone22 Category:Stories Being Written By EllegaardRedstone22